


Oretachi no kachi

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Protectiveness, Speeches
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Non era proprio in vena di passare il proprio tempo con nessuno, nemmeno di guardarli divertirsi come se niente fosse.Sentiva di stare fallendo in quel momento, ed era un pensiero che ormai lo tormentava da giorni, per quanto nessuno sembrasse condividerlo.





	Oretachi no kachi

**~ Oretachi no kachi ~**

Momotaro era seduto in disparte, insolitamente silenzioso.

Fissava fuori dal finestrino mentre il DenLiner si muoveva nel tempo, incurante di qualsiasi cosa stessero facendo gli altri.

E occorreva una buona dose di concentrazione per ignorare le grida divertite di Naomi e Ryuuta, si congratulò con se stesso.

Anche Ryoutaro era silenzioso, ma questo era già più normale per lui.

Il ragazzo non era mai stato quello che si dice un chiacchierone; si limitava perlopiù a guardare gli altri con un sorriso, divertendosi nell’ascoltarli parlare, anche nel vederli litigare.

Tuttavia, non quel giorno. Quel giorno, Ryoutaro non sorrideva.

Resistette ancora pochi minuti, Momotaro, prima di alzarsi in piedi. Sbatté una mano sul tavolino, irritato, e poi uscì dal vagone, rintanandosi nel giunto con quello successivo.

Non era proprio in vena di passare il proprio tempo con nessuno, nemmeno di guardarli divertirsi come se niente fosse.

Sentiva di stare fallendo in quel momento, ed era un pensiero che ormai lo tormentava da giorni, per quanto nessuno sembrasse condividerlo.

Ma in fondo, il peso che lui doveva portare era diverso dagli altri.

Quella maledetta tartaruga era arrivata lì con l’inganno, Kintaro per la pietà di Ryoutaro, Ryuuta perché si era imposto.

Per lui era molto diverso.

Lui aveva scelto Ryoutaro, lui era stato il primo a scoprire quanto fosse particolare quel ragazzo, era stato il primo a testarne le potenzialità.

A insegnargli a combattere e a difendersi, proprio nell’eventualità che arrivasse un momento come quello, un momento in cui loro non avrebbero potuto aiutarlo, un momento in cui...

Non voleva nemmeno stare a pensarci, rimuginarci su.

Per quanto non fosse disposto ad ammetterlo, era qualcosa che faceva male.

Sospirò per l’ennesima volta, appoggiandosi di fianco all’uscita e continuando a guardare l’arido paesaggio all’esterno, prima di sentire le porte aprirsi.

Sussultò appena nel vedere Ryoutaro, e si voltò nettamente dalla parte opposta, ignorandolo.

“Momotaro...” mormorò il ragazzo, con il suo solito tono di voce, adesso privo della risolutezza con la quale aveva annunciato di non voler più combattere con loro. “Che cosa stai facendo?”

“Chi, io?” domandò l’imajin con nonchalance. “Niente. Non avevo voglia di stare di là con tutti quegli idioti.” spiegò, incrociando le braccia sul petto, ancora senza rivolgere la propria attenzione verso di lui.

“Ce l’hai ancora con me per quello che ti ho detto?” gli chiese, con cautela, volendo evitare una sfuriata da parte sua.

Momotaro finalmente si decise a voltarsi, scrollando le spalle.

Stava per mentire ancora, ma qualcosa nell’espressione affranta di Ryoutaro glielo impedì.

Era inutile raccontargli qualcosa di diverso dalla verità. Lui ci aveva provato, e aveva finito con il ferirlo.

Voleva evitare di ottenere lo stesso risultato.

“Sì.” ammise, sospirando. “Sì, ce l’ho ancora con te. E non è per quello che hai detto, davvero, è solo perché non riesci a capire.”

Scosse la testa, scivolando in avanti fino a sedersi sul pavimento, fissando un punto imprecisato di fronte a sé.

“Cosa c’è da capire? Se imparassi a combattere da solo allora forse voi non sparireste. Non è giusto, è colpa mia che da solo sono incapace. Ma posso imparare. Tu mi stai insegnando come fare e anche gli altri stanno facendo del loro meglio, non c’è bisogno che...”

“Lo vedi che non capisci?” l’imajin fermò il discorso concitato di Ryoutaro, alzando nuovamente lo sguardo su di lui, irritato. “Noi siamo qui grazie a te. Se così non fosse probabilmente saremmo fra le schiere di Kai a fare esattamente le stesse cose che fanno gli imajin che combattiamo. Ma adesso che siamo arrivati a questo punto non ci possiamo permettere di fare le ragazzine sentimentali. Dobbiamo continuare a combattere, e a farlo insieme.” sbuffò, alzandosi nuovamente in piedi. “Lo so, ci sono troppe cose che non capisci, e preferisci continuare a vivere nel tuo mondo dorato perché così è tutto più semplice. Ma, com’è che dicono quegli stupidi umani? Non è tutto oro quello che luccica, ecco. Adesso ti può anche sembrare la soluzione migliore, ma quando non riuscirai a sconfiggere Kai perché non ci saremo noi ad aiutarti, allora che cosa faremo? Senza di te siamo inutili, Ryoutaro.” prese un respiro profondo, ridacchiando. “È come dice quel Kuma-yarou. Vivi oggi come se dovessi morire domani. Non pensare a quello che accadrà _dopo_. Adesso siamo ancora insieme, e noi quattro vogliamo ancora lottare con te. A quello che accadrà alla fine, ci penseremo poi.” concluse, a dire la verità alquanto fiero del proprio discorso.

Vide l’espressione triste di Ryoutaro, ed era triste anche lui rispetto la prospettiva di poter sparire, che quella fosse la sua ultima battaglia insieme al ragazzo.

Ma credeva fermamente in quanto gli aveva appena detto, e credeva che lui avesse la possibilità di sconfiggere Kai, e riportare tutto il mondo alla normalità.

Non da solo, non avrebbe mai potuto farlo da solo, né gliel’avrebbero lasciato fare.

Anche in questo, non mentiva: se gli fosse accaduto qualcosa, tutta l’esistenza sua, di Urataro, Kintaro e Ryuuta non avrebbe avuto il minimo significato.

Ryoutaro annuì timidamente, eppure sembrava deciso.

“Sconfiggeremo Kai, allora.” disse, riuscendo a sorridere. “Insieme.”

“Insieme, Ryoutaro.” sottolineò l’imajin, e dovette impedirsi di aggiungere altro, perché sentiva di stare per commuoversi, e che ne sarebbe stato allora della sua immagine da duro?

Sospirò, più sereno, tornando nel vagone insieme a lui.

Riusciva ad immaginarlo alla perfezione.

Ryoutaro vittorioso contro Kai, sulle rovine straordinarie di quella che era stata tutta la loro battaglia fino a quel momento.

Momotaro già si vedeva chiamare eroe, ed era un pensiero che non gli dispiaceva affatto.

Se avesse avuto davvero un futuro, voleva che fosse grande.

Ma non voleva soffermarsi su quel genere di pensieri, voleva soltanto adottare quella stessa linea che aveva proposto a Ryoutaro. Avrebbe pensato solo a quello che sarebbe accaduto quel giorno, senza pensare a quale sarebbe stato il suo domani.

E se alla fine non ne avesse avuto uno, poco importava.

Almeno avrebbe dato il suo contributo, fino alla fine. 

Insieme a Ryoutaro. E a quella stupida tartaruga, a quell’orso idiota, a quel ragazzino fastidioso.

Sospirò, di nuovo.

Sarebbe stata una vittoria su tutta la linea, comunque andassero le cose.


End file.
